Before You Go
by amekazakai
Summary: Tsuna's been in love with you since he first saw you, but he quickly starts to wonder if this is the right lifestyle for you. Tsuna x Reader. Part of the Musix Series. Based on TVXQ HoMin's Before You Go.


**Ciaossu! Sorry this is late, but at least I uploaded it. ^^**

**Again, if you have any requests for KHR drabbles, let me know please.~**

Music: DBSK (HoMin)'s "Before You Go"

Disclaimer: Don't own both characters and song

**Review please.~**

* * *

><p><em>If you feel it's a burden that all my senses are focused only on you,<br>I will leave now  
>If I made you suffer 'cause I couldn't control my feelings,<br>I will go now  
>I was afraid that you might fly away from my side with a "swoosh".<br>Not a day could I rest, groaning "ugh…"  
>I didn't know then that I was hurting you with my foolish obsession<em>

"(Name)-chan!"

You turned around in time to see spikes of brown hair before the person crashed into you.

"Ah!"

The two of you tumbled to the floor together.

You blinked away the dizziness and shook your head in an attempt to clear it, wincing at the small sting of pain coming from your elbow.

It was probably just a scrape, but the small wince you made instantly sent the young man who had fallen with you, who went by the name Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, into a panic.

"Ah! (Name)-chan! Are you okay! You're hurt, aren't you? I'm so sorry!"

You just smiled at the man.

"No, no, I'm fine, Tsuna. It was just a little scrape."

Tsuna still looked worried and guilty.

You smiled at him. "I'm fine. Really."

He still looked a bit doubtful but he let the matter drop. "Well, okay then. If you say so."

He then stood up and turned back into a bouncy, cheerful person, holding something behind his back. "Oh, so I got you something!"

You looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? What is it?"

Tsuna grinned. "Guess!"

You caught a glimpse of something red on the floor: a flower petal.

You pretended to think about it, then "guessed". "A flower?"

Tsuna smiled. "Close. I got you more than one!"

He whipped out a beautiful bouquet of roses out from behind his back.

You blinked. "Wow. They're really pretty, Tsuna-kun. Thank you."

Tsuna beamed. "I'm glad you like them."

The loudspeaker in the middle of the hall suddenly crackled and Reborn's voice came over it.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Get your ass to the meeting or else…" There was a click as Reborn pulled back the safety of his gun.

Both of you stared wide-eyed at the loudspeaker.

After several moments of awkward silence, Tsuna looked up. "Well, I have to…go now, so…"

You smiled at him. "Then I'll see you later."

He smiled back at you. "Yeah, later."

You watched him bound away, keeping the smile on your face in case he looked back at you.

When he rounded the corner, you let the smile drop and heaved a tired sigh.

You eyed the roses before deciding that you didn't have a choice and picked up the flowers with another sigh.

Yet another bouquet to add to your collection of dying flowers.

Nonetheless, you let a small smile touch your lips as you thought of him.

_Just know this before you go  
>That I was the only man who loved you only<br>So stupid was I, an idiot, a scumbag who couldn't even protect you  
>If you stay beside me 'till the end,<br>You'll be more heartbroken, you might fall.  
>You made a very good choice…<br>A person who will set you free will come to you, will come to you_

Tsuna knocked on your door.

When no one answered, he gazed worriedly at the closed door before leaving the tray of food he was carrying next to the door.

He hesitated again, then sighed and walked slowly away.

As he made his way to his office, he started to think about this problem.

Apparently you had made your very first kill today and you were traumatized from the experience.

Tsuna groaned at the mess.

He hadn't intended for everything to be like this.

When he first brought you into the Mafia, he had planned to keep you away from all of the suffering and fighting.

However, now that he thought about it, it probably had been inevitable that you would go into battle.

But he hadn't realized what would happen.

He had thought that you had been ready to fight.

Instead, he had found you staring with wide eyes at your hands which were covered in blood.

Your eyes had been unfocused as you stared at something Tsuna couldn't see.

And then you had fainted.

_I won't make any more of small excuses  
>So make that kind of look on your face no more…<br>(So sad…)  
>With my mouth shut, I only wanted to wish your happiness<br>I wasn't that, no no no…  
>In the cold wind, with one breath, I warmed up your cold hands.<br>Deep in my arms, after a year, we had our first kiss  
>I gave myself to you, I always do<em>

"(Name)-chan?"

You slowly looked up and found yourself staring into warm chocolate brown eyes that were filled with concern.

Tsuna flinched when he saw how dull and tired your eyes were.

The two of you were in your room and he was sitting on your bed next to you.

It was night and the room was dark because of the lack of lighting.

"Tsu…na…?"

"Ah…" Tsuna took your hand. "Are you alright?"

You sighed and shook your head slowly.

Tsuna brushed your hair out of your face. "What's wrong?"

You swallowed as tears began welling up in your eyes. "I…can see them. They…they won't go away…Tsuna, make them go away…!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm.

"Who? Who do you keep on seeing?"

The tears started to fall. "All those people…People I killed…They keep haunting me…Tsu-kun, make them go away!"

Tsuna gazed at you sadly as he pulled you up against him.

He sighed and just held you, stroking your hair comfortingly. "It'll be alright, (Name)-chan. I promise."

Your whimpers continued into the rest of the night.

_Just know this before you go  
>That I was the only man who loved you only<br>So stupid was I,  
>an idiot, a scumbag who couldn't even protect you<br>If you stay beside me 'till the end,  
>You'll be more heartbroken, you might fall.<br>Made a very good choice…  
>A person who will set you free,<br>will come to you, will come to you_

When Tsuna first saw you, he had thought that an angel had come down from heaven.

Later, he found out that you were in his statistics class in Tokyo University.

The two of you had gotten along well, and before long, Tsuna had fallen in love with you.

How could he not?

You were a beautiful, witty, and smart person that he would do anything for.

There was only one thing that kept Tsuna from asking you out: you weren't in the Mafia.

Then, one day, a local gang kidnapped you and held you hostage, and while they did, they accidentally let Tsuna's name slip.

That had been your introduction to the Mafia and from then on, Tsuna kept close by your side.

As Reborn pointed out, the two of you had too close of a relationship now for you to be safe on your own.

Now, Tsuna realized that getting close to you in the first place hadn't been a good idea.

He had been selfish and now, it was time to let you go.

_Thank you for giving me happy memories  
>Go on and don't remember, forget everything<br>Don't look at me with worried eyes, I'm OK_

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at you when you called his name. "Ah?"

You gazed at him with worried eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Tsuna made an effort to smile. "Ah, I'm fine."

You nodded, but didn't take your eyes off of him just in case.

You watched as Tsuna's eyes became unfocused again: a sign that he was deep in thought.

You sighed and went back to the documents in front of you.

You weren't particularly worried about what he was thinking about, which is why you had no suspicion that he was thinking of you.

He was thinking about you…and the best way to get rid of you.

_Someday all my heart's wounds will be cured  
>Someday I will meet a nice person…<br>Forget! Yeah, forget everything and hurry up and go!  
>Before I change my mind and hold onto you<em>

You stood in front on an isolated beach, the sea breeze whipping through your hair.

"Ah, (Name)-sama! Be careful of the waves!"

You turned to look at your loyal assistant who had volunteered to follow you into the middle of nowhere.

You smiled tiredly at her in reassurance. "I'll be alright, but thank you for worrying for me."

She didn't look convinced, but chose not to say anything.

You looked back out at the waves and the smile dropped off of your face as you thought back to the day Tsuna had exiled you.

He had refused to look at your face as you tried to change his mind and he had eventually ended up yelling at you.

THAT had been a big surprise to you; you had never heard Tsuna raising your voice at all.

You had been shocked and hurt…until Reborn visited you in your room later and told you that this was hurting Tsuna as much as it was hurting you, if not worse.

But it was necessary.

And you understood.

He felt guilty; guilty for bringing you into this world of his, for bringing you into a world full of pain and murder.

He wanted to separate you from all of that.

And he had, so quickly that you had no chance to try and change his mind.

That was how your current exile from civilization had begun.

And you knew, even if you hoped every day that he would come to get you away from this place.

You knew that this was the end.

_Out of habit, I might call you without knowing  
>Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?<br>Missing you crazy, if I'm at your door,  
>be cold…<em>

Tsuna was working in his office.

It had been a horrible week.

After he had kicked you out, he had tried to live normally, but it wasn't possible.

He froze as he caught a glimpse of silky hair swishing away.

His head jerked up but there was nothing there.

Tsuna stared at the spot her a few more seconds before sighing in frustration and burying his head in his hands.

He was so tired of you haunting him day after day.

And yet, he knew that he had brought it upon himself.

He laid his head on his desk and longing and sorrow crept into his eyes as he thought of you.

_Just know this before you go  
>That I was the only man who loved you only<br>So stupid was I,  
>an idiot, a scumbag who couldn't even protect you<br>If you stay beside me 'till the end,  
>You'll be more heartbroken, you might fall.<br>Made a very good choice…  
>A person who will set you free,<br>will come to you, will come to you._

'_**Hey, (Name)-chan.**_

_**How are you?**_

_**I'm doing fine.**_

_**I miss you, I really do.**_

_**I want to see you every day, but we both know that I can't.**_

_**I'm sure that you've figured out why I sent you away, what with how smart you are.**_

_**I just want to say that I'm sorry I did this, but I couldn't see another way.**_

_**But don't worry!**_

_**I'm sure that one day, a handsome prince will come to save you, just like with those princesses in those fairy tales that you love.**_

_**I'm sad that it won't be me, but I'm glad because I know that whoever will rescue you will be a better person than me.**_

_**Just…remember always that I love you.**_

_**I'll always love you, forever and ever.**_

_**I'm sorry, (Name)-chan.**_

_**Sayonara.'**_


End file.
